luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Woomy
Legend of Monstro: War of the Woomy is the second episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on October 30, 2017. Synopsis The second crayon has been located in an art studio... With the Orange Inkling... Woomy. Plot Shurara is at his base, plotting to obtain the next member for his corps. When Yukiki asks who the member is, he explains the member is a squid girl, who has the power to craft anything. Though Yukiki doesn't get it at first, Shurara explains that the endless amounts of power and weaponry that could be crafted. With visions of world destruction fresh in his mind, Shurara sings out his desire to start Shuramania, and how no one will stop him from achieving his goals. Afterwards Dokuku comes in wondering what the commotion was, Shurara explains the new member, and that he was going to recruit her despite his objections. He then sets off to the art studio where she resides, and Shurara tells Yukiki to watch how a professional does it, referencing his failure from last time. He then asks for some lemonade with some ice cubes, again not from Yukiki, who didn't get it last time. Meanwhile, the Basement Boys are back at select screen, seeing that Cuphead was gone from it having been defeated by Monstro. They choose to go into Woomy's stage, which takes place in her artist's studio. While looking for the crayon, they come across her amongst several paintings, one of which Dokuku emerges from having gotten in there. They eventually came across Woomy, who was busy working on a painting and didn't like that they broke in. When Monstro asked for the crayon, Woomy appears to just give it to him, but it disappears before he could grab it, angering him greatly. In response, Woomy laughs and says she doesn't take kindly to intruders, grabs her gun, and brings her paintings to life, beginning the fight. Several paintings such as Shy Guy, Sparx and Boo come to life, prompting the Basement Boys to start fighting with their new abilities. Woomy then begins her assault by firing off her gun at Larry Jr., and manages to dodge Monstro before he could attack her. Meanwhile, Dokuku watches in the background, and decides to come across as one of Woomy's drawings in hopes of driving Monstro away. This almost works, but then Gemini freezes him and the combined might of Monstro and Duke manage to take him down as well. Gemini then notices that one of the guns is left over. He tosses it to Monstro, but due to not having hands, Monstro is unable to fire the gun properly, prompting Gemini to take over. This begins a firefight between Gemini and Woomy, but due to Woomy's agility, they're unable to hit her. Monstro decides to charge and manages to strike Woomy, so Gemini suggests he gets ahold of her gun. He ends up pulling her shorts down, but that wasn't what Gemini wanted him to do, so he grabs the gun and shoots Woomy, taking her down and ending the fight. The Boys cheer for their victory and Monstro obtains the orange crayon, though he has a lot to learn, he's proved his bravery and is one step closer to becoming a hero. They then leave the studio, continuing their search for the crayons. After they leave, Shurara comes in expecting the newest member of his corps, but finds that she's gone and blames Dokuku. He demands an explanation for what happened, so Dokuku tells him about the blob that came and destroyed Woomy in search of a crayon. However, Shurara didn't believe him and thought he faked it, so he punishes Dokuku to the vacuum. He then ponders on Woomy's weakness to water, and believed she went down due to a glass of water spilling onto her causing her to melt. Though he failed here, he hoped to recruit his next mercenary, in hopes of going through with his plan of global destruction... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Yukiki *Dokuku *Woomy *Boo *Sparx *Shy Guy *Sir Toppam Hat Script War of the Woomy/Transcript Trivia * This episode marks the first ever villain song on the channel; Shuramania. Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes